runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Patch Notes (22 January 2018)
The following fixes and tweaks have now been implemented. If you believe a change has not been documented, either in the patch notes or the news posts for this week's update, please detail the change so that it may be added. As always, be sure to submit a bug report should you encounter a gameplay bug or graphical glitch in-game. ---- *The correct information is now displayed when trying to log in with a temporary ban. *The hint marker now displays correctly. *Displaying null models on interfaces no longer causes client crashes. *Compiler flags have been improved for Windows builds *A potential cause for threading-related crashes was identified and fixed. *Hitmarks are now able to display different colours in the NXT client. *An issue that was causing certain character models to become invisible during animations has been fixed. *RAM usage has been optimised for Grand Exchange searches. *Some core interface logic was sped up. *The memory footprint of the Location system was reduced by ~10MB. *Interface system memory was cut down by ~15MB. *Items no longer appear invisible in player inventories and banks. *The cherry tree hotspot in a player-owned port now uses a cherry tree model instead of a maple tree. *Some broken windows were fixed on the first floor of Lumbridge Castle. *Some windows were adjusted in the Falador gem store. *Last week's changes to the retro polo neck basic clothing for female player characters were reverted. *A broken lava texture in the Wilderness was updated. *A leaf that used to clip the ground on the wishing well bush near the Monastery patch has been fixed. *Armadyl no longer appears before the tower south of Falador appears when viewed from a distance. *A modelling issue was fixed with one of the giant trees in the Crwys district in Prifddinas. *A stretching texture on a Runespan skybox has been fixed. *The cliffs near the Odd Old Man's bonfire no longer display sandy textures. *Floating green squares were removed below deck on board The Adventurous during A Clockwork Syringe. *The southernmost ship in Port Sarim now reflects correctly on the water. *A section of the cliff north of the Dig site is no longer untextured. *An issue with the underwater Tutorial Island skybox was resolved. *All sand tiles near the Airut area now render correctly. *A height mapping issue which was causing a dip in the ground south of Yanille has been fixed. *Players can no longer stand inside one of the banners on the Void Knight outpost. *A force walk tile was removed from beneath Armadyl's tower. *A force walk tile was removed from an area near Catherby. *An issue was resolved concerning an unblocked tile near the swamp cave entrance in the Lumbridge swamp. *A height mapping issue was fixed concerning the water and ground geometry south of Taverley bank. *Carpets in the player-owned port office no longer face clipping issues. *Blocking issues have been resolved with the small lava pits in the Wilderness, near the red dragon island and the lava maze. *The roof above an upper level balcony in Lletya will now remove correctly when the 'remove roof' setting is toggled on. *The roof in the Yanille Wizards' Guild tower will now remove correctly when the 'remove roof' setting is toggled on. *The Holy Grail is no longer visible when a player is on the level below it. *Players can no longer walk inside an ice outcrop on the Acheron mammoth iceberg. *Players can no longer walk inside one of the pillars in the underground digsite area. *Some blocked tiles were removed from in front of a bench in Catherby. *The Giant Ent bonus to harvesting fruit trees now works correctly in combination with the Farming skillcape perk or a patch bomb. *Splitting 5kg blocks of granite into 500g pieces now gives ten pieces instead of twelve pieces. *Players can no longer interact with some of the sawmill operators from further away than intended. *The Dungeoneering skillcape perk no longer displays a 'no cannon allowed' message when opening the teleport menu. *The dialogue box now shows level requirements of the door (if any) when using a lock melter in Dungeoneering. *Players will no longer receive black ibis pieces from Pyramid Plunder if the outfit piece is currently stored with Diango. *The Diary of Herbi Flax now only opens the Shades of Mort'ton quest overview when the quest has not yet been started. *The Some Like It Cold quest journal now correctly states where to craft the rock and pop outfits. *Unless unlocked during the quest, music tracks from Missing, Presumed Death will now unlock upon completion by visiting the Empyrean Citadel. *A barrel of cooked minnow has been added to the fishing area in A Shadow over Ashdale to help players who may not bring enough food for the crassian encounters. *Crassians defeated during A Shadow over Ashdale now drop three minnows instead of one. *Players now face the correct direction when using doors or stairs in the Lumbridge Catacombs. *Receiving Li'l Tuzzy will now unlock the raids feat title on the occassion that it is unlocked last. *The correct number of achievements is now shown under Boss Kills. *The 'Second Shrubbery' achievement is now marked as a non-member achievement, located under Miscellaneous. *Players can now buy each of the damaged god books from Jossik before completing prior books. *Augmented Bounty Hunter weapons no longer show item charge. *Certain player-owned ports armour pieces no longer show a broken item charge tooltip. *The used versions of a Zaros Godsword, Staff of Sliske and Seren Godbow can no longer be traded. *Rebinding the F7 hotkey will now correctly unbind it from RuneMetrics. *The Wilderness slayer contract tooltip no longer displays item charge. *Players can now use magic notepaper on the following items: **Dragon plateskirt **Dragon platelegs **Dragon sq shield **Dragon kiteshield **Dragon full helm **Dragon platebody *The Summit Clan has had its logo added to the Clan Motif editor for winning a Clan Cup back in 2015. *Shops will now only show options to buy in multiples based on the amount of items in stock. *The display of the overhead target information was rewritten in order to fix an issue with the background layer becoming transparent unintentionally. This rewrite also improves the responsiveness and accuracy of the health bar. *Players will no longer incorrectly receive a message saying that they have received a dragon plateleg/skirt from a bronze dragon. *Luck-increasing items now affect the dragon plateleg/skirt drop from iron dragons. *Luck messages no longer appear incorrectly from infernal mages. *The camera tutorial at the start of the Ashdale tutorial now explains how to zoom the camera. *Gudrik's opening dialogue at the start of the Ashdale tutorial has been reduced by removing his premonition. *A help button has been added to the World Map. *The World Map opening tutorial is now only one page long, as the tutorial can now be repeated by using the help button on the map. *The wilderness sword no longer prioritises itself over the Royal crossbow on death. *Onyx bolts (e) no longer trigger their heal effect twice. *Adding ammo to a Kinetic Cyclone/Oldak Coil will now reliably reveal a buff icon showing how much ammo remains. Note: This icon will not show if the ammo perk from Artisans' Workshop is unlocked. *16/01, 15:40 UTC: Tier two of Sunfury now unlocks correctly after fully upgrading. If it is still Tier one with 35,000/35,000 sanctification points, it is possible to upgrade by gaining Prayer XP while having the Sunfury outfit activated. *17/01, 09:00 UTC: Ironmen no longer receive a login message about Vic. *Icons have now been added to the World Map for Goblin Raids and Demon Flash mobs in the style of the WildyWyrm. This feature can still be hidden using the Doomsayer toggle system. *Dwarven multicannons now jam where they previously decayed. Players can repair the cannon in this state to reactivate it without needing to rebuild it. It will be destroyed as before if not repaired within 20 minutes. *Feedback messages for the dwarven multicannon now appear as information boxes. *The 34 Defence requirement has been removed from both main-hand and off-hand dragon maces and battleaxes, and from modifying house teleport tabs. *The 36 Defence requirement has been removed from teleporting with Drakan's medallion. *The opportunity to gain 30 Prayer XP from killing ghasts is now locked behind completion of Nature Spirit. *Tarn Razorlor no longer despawns if a player takes too long to kill him in his mutant and ghost forms. This is to allow for usage of a ring of recoil to defeat him.